Light sources are frequently applied to several types of atmosphere and ambience lighting applications for creating mood in e.g. a living room. More and more, these light sources comprise a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) that may emit different colors. Amongst other types of light sources, light sources employing LEDs allow to control the color of the light emitted by such light sources.
A typical control device comprises buttons to individually control hue, saturation and possibly brightness of the emitted light. However, it has been found that such a control device presents difficulties to users in selecting the desired color of the light emitted by the light source.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a less complex and more intuitive way of controlling the light emitted by a light source.